It Hurts because
by Parkrimie
Summary: oke, ff ini request jadi klo ada GARING maaf aja hehe :)


IT'S HURT BECAUSE

Author : Lasting Friend

Genre : sad romance

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun as him self

Son Naeun as her self

Kim Namjoo as her self

Kris Wu as him self

Lee Jinki as him self ( Baekhyun and Kris Appa)

Song Qian as her self ( Baekhyun and Kris Appa)

Rating : atas 1 bulan

Lenght : Chapter 1 of ..

_**/kau harus menikah dengan naeun/**_

_**/kau semakin memperparah keadaan/**_

_**/maaf telah menjadikanmu pelarianku /**_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Perlahan namun pasti cahaya datang menusuk kulitku, membangunkanku dari semua mimpi indahku, suasana hatiku hari ini tngah tidak mood dan tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun tak terkeculai untukpindah dari ranjang nyamanku saat ini, semalam memang mimpi indah, lalu mengapa hatiku tak sebanding dengan mimpiku semalam

drt drt drt

kuronggoh ponsel yag ada di dalam saku ku, ku pandangi layar ponselku, tenyata pagi ini ia sudah mengusikku

"yeoboseo" ucap ku dengan malasnya

"yak, oppa ini aku, bisakah hari ini kita bertemu ?" sesorang disana dengan nada riang biasanya

"ne ne, araso, ku tunggu di tempat biasa ne chagi" ucapku sambil menarik senyum kecil di bibirku

"ne oppa, pay pay" ucapnya sambil emutuskan sambungan ponselnya, dan dengan malasnya aku terpaksa untuk pindah dari kamar ini terutama pada kasur ini, untuk menemuinya

"baekhyun, bisakah kau ke kamar appa sekarang juga ?" tanya kris hyung dengan tampan coolnya

"apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil memutar bola mataku dengan malas

"molla, pergilah sekarang" ucapnya sambil mendorongku ke depan kamar appa dan eomma ku

Ceklek

Kubuka perlahan engsel pintu appa dan eomma ku, ku lihat banyak selang infus menancap ke dalam kulit appaku, dan eomma di sampingnya tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa

"nak.. maukah kaumengikuti kemauan appamu kali ini saja" ucap appa setelah aku masuk sepenuhnya kekamarnya

"apa itu appa? Tanyaku sambil berdiri disamping eommaku

"menikahlah, dan berikan appa mu ini cucu nak" ucap appa

"aku tak bisa appa" ucap ku dengan nada sedikit menyesal

"jika kau tak bisa, menikahlah dengan naeun dan berikan aku cucu nak, kau tak boleh menolaknya lagi" ucap appa ku sambil mencoba duduk dari tidurnya

"tak bisa appa, mengapa kau menjodohkanku dengannya, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya" ucap ku sambil menaikkan nada bicaraku

"baekhyun.. jaga bicara mu nak" ucap umma ku sambil memeluk appa

"nak.. umur appa sudah tak lama lagi nak, tolong berikan appa cucu" ucap appa sambil melepaskan pelukan umma

"baiklah appa, tapi tidak bersama naeun, aku tak sudi menikah dengannya" ucap ku meninggalkan kamar appa, namun langkah ku terhenti ketika kris hyung berada di depan kamr appa

"berhentilah untuk tidak dewasa, baekhyun turuti apa mau appa kali ini" ucapnya dengan nada lemah, namun tetap dengan wajah poker face nya

"mengapa tak kau saja yang menikah dengan perempuan itu kau lebih tua dariku, kau yang harusnya menikah hyung" ucapku dengan nada tinggi dan dingin

"kau tak paham hyun –" ucapnya yang langsung kuputus

"apa lagi sekarang, semua telah aku turuti apa ini kurang, aku juga mendapat luka ini gara-gara siapa dan kenapa apa kau memikirkan hyung hah " ucapku dengan emosi tinggi

"tolong dengarkan pertakataan appa-" ucapan kris hyung terputus

"aaa..." dengan adanya jeritan dalam kamar appa, kami segera melesat ke dalam kamar apppa dan segera memanggil dokter kim, ntukmemeriksa keadaan appa, kami menunggu hasilnya dilura dengan isakan tangis eomma yang tak kunjung berhenti

Ceklek

Kepala dokter kim menyembul keluar dari pinta kamar appa, dengan muka lesu, dan menundukkan wajahnya

"bagaimana dokter kim, kedaaan suami saya ?" tanya eomma yang terus terisak

"beliau tidak kenapa-napa hanya saja, jatungnya semakin lemah, dan pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga membuatnya stres saya harap anda dan keluarga bisa membuat beban beliau berkurang atau kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi pada beliau" ucap dokter kim sambil menatap kami satu persatu

"baiklah dokter, gomawo kami akan berusaha sebisanya, mari saya antarkan kedepan" ucap kris hyung sambil menuntun dokter kim ke depan rumah

"nak, eomma mohon dengarkan kata appa mu lagi kali ini, kau dengar sendiri bukan apa kata dokter kim barusan, eomma tak ingin ia kenapa-napa, bahkan eomma mau bersujut di kaki sekarang nak demi keselamatan appamu" ucap mu sambil terisak dan muali bersujut di kaki ku

"sudahlah eomma, aku tak akan melakukannya, maafkan aku bukannya aku tak ingin appa tak sembuh hanya saja aku tak ingin terus terluka eomma, pahami aku" ucapku sambil menarik bahu eomma untuk berdiri

Plak

" kau semakin memperparah keadaan appa hyun, jika kau sayang ia mengapa tak kau turuti keinginannya hah" ucap kris hyung dengan nada tinggi setelah menamparku barusan

"..." aku terdiam aku memang sayang pada appa, namun aku tak ingin semua kenangan pahit masa laluku terulang kembali dan terus menambah luka dalam hati ini, apa meraka tak tau selama ini aku terus di pelosok ke dalam jurang masa lalu ini

"hyun.." suara samar-samar yang berasal dari kamar appa, kami bertiga segera masuk dan menemui appa

"maaf kalau lagi-lagi appa memaksa mu nak, appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, appa ingin merasakan seperti teman-teman appa yang lainnya, memiliki seorang cucu yang lucu dari anakku sendiri sebelum aku berada dalam keabadian nak" uap appa yang lagi-lagi dihujanni oleh air mata oleh eomma

"apa terbaik? Terbaik dari mana appa" ucapku dalam hati

"mengapa tak kris hyung saja yang menikah dengan wanita itu appa, ia kan juga lebih tua dariku" ucapku membela diri, tak sudi bahkan aku menyebut namanya

"hyungmu dan naeun tak saling mencintai hyun.." uap eomma yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya dan merangkul bahuku

"lalu apa kalian pikir aku dan wanita itu saling mencintai ?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan tangan omma dari pundakku

"tentu saja, jelas-jelas kalian pernah berpacaran selama 5 tahun, dan kalian tinggal mengulang kembali masa lalu itu, dan hidup bahagia selesai bukan" uap kris hyung dengan seenak jidatnya menguak masa laluku

"lalu kau pikir aku sekarang masih mencintainya setelah ia meninggalkanku, dan sekarang aku memiliki namjoo, hah ?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis

"masa lalu mu tetang apa yang menjadi kenangan yang tak bisa dihindari dan tak mungkin terhapus semuanya hyun, kau hanya harus mencoba mencintainya lagi" ucap kris hyung yang lagi-lagi seenak jidatnya

"lagi ?" kata-kata itu terniang pada pikiran ku dan kembali menginggat masa lalu ku bersama wanita itu

Flashback

"mianne oppa, kita harus berpisah aku sudah tak mencintaimu, dan aku harus ke luar negeri untuk mengejar calon suamiku, maaf telah menjadikan mu pelarianku selama 5 tahun ini, terimakasih untuk segalanya" ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, malah mengucapkan kata-kata nista yang merusak, menusuk dan mengoyak isi hatiku, slama ini aku hanya pelampiasannya selama 5 tahun ? apa ia sudah gila menjadikan ku pelampiasannya? mengapa aku juga bodoh tidak mengetahui ini sejak awal ?

Flashback off

"hyun.. jebal appa mohon lakukan iniuntuk appa" ucap appa sambil mengenggam tanganku

"ne arraseo, aku akan menurutinya tapi jangan berharap untuk mendapatkan hasil yang baik selain perceraian bagi pernikahan ini" ucapku sambil meninggalkan kamar appa dengan rasa kesal

-Taman-

Seseorang yang telah menunggu kedatanganku hari ini yang sudah terlambat 2 jam, tetap saja menungguku disini dengan menggunakan jaket yang tak begitu tebal dan hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya membuat ia mengigilkedinginan, aku yakin habis ini ia akan merajuk dan memarahiku, ku buka satu setel jaket ku dan meletakkan tepat di kepalanya

"yak, oppa mengagetku saja"betul bukan perkataanku

"mianne chagi, membuatmu menunggu hingga seperti ini" ucapku lembut sambil membeali pipinya

" ne gwencahana" ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, aku pun bersender di bangku sebelahnya dengan menghela nafas

"waeyo oppa?" tanyanya lembut sambil menatapku

"gwenchana chagi, hanya sedikit pusing dan tidak enak badan" ucapku yang jelas berbohong padanya aku tak mungkin jujur disaat ini, ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling mengerti aku hingga saat ini ia adalah yeojachinguku Namjoo namanya ia juga merupakan sahabat dekat wanita itu apa ia bisa menerima jika aku akan kembali pada sahabatnya yang tak tahu malu itu (wanita itu Naeun)

Baekhyun PoV end

Namjoo PoV

"aish.." ucapku parau putus asa di tengah kedinginan yang melandaku karna tengah menunggu seseorang disini, terlalu dingin untuk mantel ku yang tak tebal ini di tengah salju yang lebat ini

Pluk

Seseorang tengah melepariku dengan sesuatu yang aku yakin itu adalah sebuah jaket untuk ku, perlahan aku menoleh ke arah jakt ini berasal dan..

"yak, oppa mengagetku saja" ucapku sambil melirik mengatur nafasku

"mianne chagi, membuatmu menunggu hingga seperti ini" ucapnya lembut sambil membelai pipiku

" ne gwencahana" ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku, namun ia kini tengah bersender di bangku sebelahnya dengan menghela nafas

"waeyo oppa?" tanyaku lembut sambil menatapnya

"gwenchana chagi, hanya sedikit pusing dan tidak enak badan" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya

"ya, oppa kenapa ? bagaimana bisa sakit ?" tanyaku sambil memegang dahinya

"gwenchana cagi hanya sedang kurang istirahat saja" ucapnya sambil melepas tanganku dari dahinya perlahan

"eo, jika begitu lebih baik oppa tidur saja, oppa kembali dan istirahat ne" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya

"aku tak mau chagi, lebih baik aku bersamamu daripada harus kembali ke rumah" ucapnya sambil menarik tanggan ku satunya

"yasudah, ke lotte world kajja" ucapku gembira langsung menariknya ke dalam mobilnya

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Matahari mulai mneghilang dan pengunjung disini bukannya semakin sepi malah semakin ramai saja, kini aku tengah melangkah kembali ke rumah sahabatku lebih tepatnya unni ku, ia adalah unni chorong, ia sangat baik terhadapku maupun sahabatku yang lainnya

"aku kembali" ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumah chorong unni

"kok sepi, halooo.." ucapku sambil setengah berteriak sambil masuk ke ruang tengah, mataku membulat melihat ada dua buah koper tergelet di ruangan ini, siapa yang akan pindah pikirku dalam hati, namun tak jauh dari koper itu semua unni ku tengah berkumpul dan berpelukan, firasatku semakin tidak enak

Glek

Aku susah menelan saliva ku, ternyata itu naeun unni ia sudah datang, apa yang ia lakukan dengan kembali ke sini? Apa untuk merebut baekhyun oppa dariku lagi setelah masa lalu pahit yang ia buat bersama baekhyun oppa ?

-TBC-

MIAN JELEK PARAHHH ! :'(

DON'T BE SIDERS NEEE…


End file.
